Goshenite
Not to be confused with New Goshenite. is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty. They tend to follow their partner Morganite, even though sometimes they are too reckless. Appearance Goshe has silver-white color scheme and wears either the winter or summer uniform depending on the season. Their hair is shorter on their left side before becoming almost chin length on the other, the impression being their hair is being swept to the right. Their bangs often cover their right eye, although it is still visible. Personality They're very kind and gentle. While their partner tends to tease Phosphophyllite, they usually treat them with kindness instead. Despite this, they lend Phos their blade on one occasion, only in an attempt to inform them of the dangers of fighting. Character Profiles Vol. 2: * Always has a furrowed brow. Very kind. Story * Goshenite is seen at the beginning of the story with their partner Morganite. A sunspot appears and Goshe suggests going to Sensei when Morganite gets ready to fight. Morga tells Goshe that the 'small' sunspot of the Lunarians would be no problem to handle, and Goshe reluctantly agrees to help. After they find out that it's a 'new model' which used Heliodor fragments as a weapon, Goshe and Morganite decided to take back all Heliodor's pieces. They ended up getting shattered instead and got yelled by sensei. * When Phos frets about not being able to fight, Goshe asks if they really do want to fight and offer their sword to see if Phos could actually handle it. It's revealed after Phos snatches the sword and nearly gets impaled by it that Goshe wasn't expecting Phos to actually take the sword. * Goshe helped Phos start their natural history encyclopedia by suggesting them a lot of things. In the end they recommend Cinnabar to Phos. * They joined the other Gems in pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for them when they were lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Goshe and the other Gems collected the "Shiro" parts together. * They and Morganite had been taken to the moon shortly after Phos began their 102 year rest. * It's assumed that Goshe was part of the Gem Revival Project as they have a hardness of 7.5, but this Project was ultimately cancelled. Relationships Phosphophyllite Goshe generously helped Phos with their work, though only goes as far as giving suggestions. Yet when Diamond took Phos the slug to Morga and Goshe, Goshe said that Phos the slug looks happy enough (to be slug). Like Morga, Goshe seems to have an older sibling relationship to Phos and occasionally teases them. Morganite Being partners, Goshe and Morga seem to have a good harmonious enough relationship to work together as they assist each other in battle. Morga seems to be the more dominant personality however, in which Goshe generally agrees to do what Morga says. Sensei Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Goshenite has nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Beryl * Chemistry: Be3Al2SiO6 * Color: White, colorless Colorless beryl is called goshenite. The name originates from Goshen, Massachusetts, where it was originally discovered. Since all these color varieties are caused by impurities and pure beryl is colorless, it might be tempting to assume that goshenite is the purest variety of beryl. However, there are several elements that can act as inhibitors to color in beryl and so this assumption may not always be true. The name goshenite has been said to be on its way to extinction and yet it is still commonly used in the gemstone markets. Goshenite is found to some extent in almost all beryl localities. In the past, goshenite was used for manufacturing eyeglasses and lenses owing to its transparency. Nowadays, it is most commonly used for gemstone purposes and also considered as a source of beryllium. Goshenite stone.jpg|rough goshenite Goshe_stone2.jpg|polished goshenite Source: Wikipedia | Mineral.net Trivia * Both Goshenite and Morganite are varieties of beryl, hence why they are partnered. . Gallery Goshe anime.jpg|Screenshot from ONA. Goshe anime2.jpeg|Screenshot from ONA. Goshenite.png|Goshenite as seen in the promotional cover of the 2017 anime. GoshenBust.jpg|Goshenite bust GosheRef.jpg|Goshenite reference GosheIntro.jpg Gosheni.png Category:Characters Category:Gems